Sari's grand adventure
by Fern princess12
Summary: This story is based on Freakyanimegal456's story, Tasks of spirits. Sari has gone to find her mom while Mithos is trying to find Sari. Please Read and Review.
1. Chapter 1

Sari's grand adventure

**Disclaimer:I do not own tales of symphonia or Freakeyanimegal's characters **

Sari's grand adventure

Today was just another perfect day in the city if Altamira. The hot sun shone on the clear waters while all the people went about their happy lives. Nobody noticed or cared about the girl sulking at the snack shack. Sari Yggdrasill sat with her head cocked to the side, analyzing a mother and daughter a short distance away with envious eyes. They sat on towels laughing and joking with each other.

"Why can't I have some of that?" mumbled the brunette wistfully. With a sudden shake of her head she mentally slapped herself. '_What's wrong with me?' _she thought _'I got the fairy tale that every orphan wishes for. A parent who loves me and great friends. What else do you want Sari?!'_

Feeling ashamed she left for the hotel suite she and her dad lived in. Still lost in her thoughts, she followed her feet home. When she reached the hotel entrance whom did she bump in to?

"Hiya Sari!" Malk.

"Oh, Malk. Hi, how are you?"

"I is fine. But y'all look bluer then an Eskimo bathin' in ice water. What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I was just going to ask dad if he wanted to come with me to the Amusement park."

"Great! We'll ride the roller costar 'till we puke our guts!"

"No Malk! What I meant was just dad and me. You know, like a daddy daughter thing."

"Oh. Well y'all have fun ya hear?"

Malk walked away disappointedly. _'Oh well. She has to learn boundaries with this sort of thing...' _thought Sari._ 'But this will be good bonding time for dad and me!' _she added cheerily, while stabbing the up button on the elevator. "Dad?" she called in to the suite. When no answer greeted her she ran hurriedly to the kitchen and found a note on the fridge. This was there way of communicating lately because Mithos was usually at a job interview.

Dear Sari

I went for a job interview in Asguard. I wont be back until dinner.

Love dad

_'Well this is just perfect.' _The half-angel thought bitterly. She stomped off to her room and flopped on the bed. _'He's always away when I need him.' _Turning on her side she opened the bedside table and extracted the note that her mother had written so many years ago. She didn't have to read it, she knew it by heart. "How could she leave me in a situation like this?" she wondered aloud. "She must have known that life wouldn't be easy for me." whispered the brunette. "Why did she abandon dad and me like this? Was I an accident? Is she ashamed of my existence?" Sari buried her head in her knees and tried to unscramble her thoughts. She couldn't understand why she felt this way. She felt lonelier now then when she was an orphan. There was a hollow spot in her that she couldn't understand. _'Dad's always trying to find work, but that's hard for a 4000 year old ex- dictator to do.' _Sari sighed and sank in to her pillows. The truth was that the hollow spot was always there, for as long as she could remember. She always knew that it was because she had no family that she felt like this. When she had met her dad the hollow spot hadn't disappeared it only lessened. Tears welled up in her eyes and she tried to blink them away. _'Go ahead and cry! Theirs no one here to hear you.' _Warm tears streamed down her face as she hugged her knees. The only sound in the whole suite was the faint sobs that emanated from Sari's room. She had no idea how much time had passed when she finally regained control of herself. She knew what she had to do. "I'll be tormented my whole life unless I do it." She murmured. Sari grabbed a back pack and shoved travel gear and her mothers note in to it. She jotted off a note stuck it on to he kitchen fridge, turned and left.

Around 6:00 Mithos was in the elevator going up to his suite. He hummed cheerily to himself with a silly grin on his face. His good mood was caused by the fact that he got the job. He was now an employee at the high class inn at Asguard. _'Well, gotta start off small I guess.' _The blond thought as he entered the suite. "Sari! I've got great news!" He called. But when no bubbly brunette came to greet him he felt a little worried. He found Sari's note on the fridge.

Dear dad

I'm so sorry for making you worry where I am. I'm just writing this note so that you know that I'm safe. I have gone to look for my mother. I'm note doing this so that I can go and live with her, I just need my questions answered. I can't go my whole life wondering what she would have been like. Please forgive me for running away and only leaving you a note. Perhaps this trait runs in the family. Good-bye... for now

Love Sari

Mithos sank in to a chair, his face as white as chalk as he contemplated how to find Sari.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry that I've taken so long to update

**Sorry that I've taken so long to update! School and family is a tricky combo. I don't recommend it. Disclaimer: I do not own tales of symphonia or any of Freakeyanimegal456 characters. **

**Chapter 2**

The news that sari had run away traveled through the group like wild fire. Genis, being Mithos's best friend, was the first to know and within a half hour everyone was assembled in Genis and Presea's living room. Everyone was quite shocked at the news and worried about Sari. But no ones shock could compare to Mithos who sitting very white and shaky in the corner of the room with a cup of black coffee.

"Alright people." Genis called over the buzz of chatter. "Right you have been gathered here to form a search party. Now we have a lot of ground to cover because we don't know where she's going."

"But I do know that she is traveling by foot" added Mithos. Everyone stared at him. This was the first time he had spoken in half an hour. "She was in such a hurry she forgot to take the rheaird."

"Okay, that limits our possibilities." Lloyd commented. "All we have to do is search around Altamira, right?"

"It will still take a lot of time, for we must also travel on foot to properly search for her." Raine added. A heavy gloom hung in the air for a minute then Cheresea broke the silence.

"well what are we waiting for? We are only wasting time sitting here!"

"Yes, I agree." Regal stated. "Why don't 7 of us search the island while the remaining 12 search more inland? We can all meet in Altamira around 10:00."

"That seems to be the best course of action right now" said Yuan and there were murmurs of agreement. Lloyd, like always, decided the teams. He, Cheresea, Chala, Colette, Raine, Yuan, Presea, Malk, Lerek, Quet, Jeremy and Mithos would go inland and the rest would remain on the island. The "inlanders" split in to small groups and went different directions calling Sari's name in to the darkening sky. Lloyd, Cheresea, Chala and Noishe were walking on a trail while having a very heated argument.

"For the last time Cheresea, NO! We are not splitting up! I won't risk you or Chala getting injured!"

"But dad, we can cover more ground and find Sari quicker!"

"No! It's completely out of the question!"

"Come on dad! The big, bad monsters aren't going to attack a crazy angel and an awesome swords... woman."

"Well Cheresea, I guess your dad doesn't want anything to happen to his wittle girl." Chala mocked in a baby voice.

"Shut it, Chala!"

After About 5 minutes of constant bickering Lloyd finally gave in. "Fine! You and Chala can go but you have to take Noishe with you."

"Deal!" Cheresea exclaimed while Chala rolled her eyes. The two girls and Noishe ran while Lloyd called behind them "you have to be back by 10:00!" The girls ignored him and ran until they were out of his sight. They slowed down to a walk to catch there breathe. Chala, who was farther behind Cheresea, searched only half heartedly while Cheresea called in to the night for her lost friend. Chala started to analyze Cheresea's movements with curious and disappointed eyes.

"_This is pathetic" _Chala thought looking at Cheresea's silhouette _"Calling for her is only going to make her run away. Besides, Sari is not the type to brake promises and she promised that she would come home in her letter."_

"SARI! Where are you?" Cheresea yelled with a slight whine. Chala shook her head at Cheresea's stubbornness not to quite the search.

" SARI!" her yells filled the forested area. "SAR...AHH!" Chala looked up to see something drag Cheresea in to the bush. Running to aid her friend, Chala's heart pounded in her ears. _"Not MY friend, asshole!" _she thought angrily, but when she jumped behind the bush all she saw was Cheresea embracing Sari in a sisterly hug.

"What the hell were you thinking, running away like that?" Cheresea yelled breaking away.

"I'm sorry" Sari mumbled to her hands. "I know everyone must be worried about me, but this something I have to do or I'll regret it the rest of my life."

Chala looked at Sari sternly with her hands on her hips. "You how absolutely crazy this is don't you?" she asked. Any trace of shame in Sari's face left and was replaced with rage. A fire crackled in her eyes and she glared at Chala. "Don't you call me crazy, Chala Sage! That's what Shana use to call me, just because I'm a little different!" Cheresea grabbed at the back of Sari's shirt to prevent her from beating Chala to a bloody pulp. But Chala didn't look even a little frazzled by this outburst. "Well this doesn't surprise me at all" Said Chala calmly. "Neither you or Cheresea listen to what I say. I didn't say you were crazy, I said this is crazy." This calmed Sari down a bit and Cheresea was able to release her.

Sari, still breathing a little hard looked at Cheresea and said "Well?" Cheresea looked confused and replied "well what?" "Do you think this is crazy?" Cheresea looked apologetically at the brunette. "I'm sorry Sari but I agree with Chala. This is crazy. I mean, you don't know where she is or what she looks like. So you're basically wandering around aimlessly." Sari looked from Cheresea to Chala, slightly hurt from their judgment. "You both think I'm just a silly child, don't you? You think that I just ran away with no plan in mind? Well, I'll have you know that I was planning to travel to Sybak to find any newspaper clippings that could tell me where she lived, what school she went to or anything helpful. Then I would travel to that place. I'm not the stupid little airhead everyone thinks I am."

Cheresea was red with embarrassment and shame as she tried to comfort Sari. "Sari, nobody thinks that you're stupid. Its just that no one understands why you would run away to find someone that you have a good chance of never finding." Sari looked at Cheresea with disbelief. "But I thought that you of all people would understand. If you were still an orphan living at Kratos's and you found out that your parents were still alive, would you give up an opportunity to find them or do what I'm doing right now?" Cheresea looked at Sari in wonder while cursing herself for being so stupid. "I would go." She mumbled.

There was a moment of silence and no one was quite sure what to do. "Well," Cheresea said "I can't let you go by yourself or I'll be afraid that you're hurt, so I'm going with you." Sari hadn't predicted this happening. "W-what? No you can't come. I have to do this alone." She protested. The friends started to bicker about whether Cheresea should go or stay in a very childish manner.

All through this situation Chala had been a fly on the wall, observing her friends reactions and trying to figure out why they were behaving this way. But after 5 minutes of constant arguing she started to get very annoyed. "Enough of this! Both of you shut up!" Sari and Cheresea had almost forgotten that she was there and jumped at the sudden noise. Chala stood with her hands on her hips. She rounded on Sari first. "Can't you see that this petty arguing is getting you nowhere? Cheresea is as stubborn as a mule and if she says that she is going with you, you have no choice but to bring her." Sari stared with a blank expression on her face then sighed in defeat. "I suppose I'll enjoy the company..." she mumbled. Cheresea smiled feeling victorious then looked at Chala with narrow eyes. "What about you?" she asked. "What about me?" "Yes. If you go back my dad is going to notice that I'm not with you and ask why." "Do you honestly think of me as a snitch?" "no." this one syllable was said by Sari. "But daddy is very good at manipulating people in to telling them what he wants to know. I suppose that's a trait that ex-dictators don't forget so easily." A shiver went up Chala's spine as she imagined what tactics might be used to get the required information from her. She took a deep breath and said "I'm strong, but not indestructible. Eventually I will have to tell them where you are." She glanced at the girls faces of shock and horror. "But don't worry," She added hastily. "I'm strong enough to give you a day or twos head start. Besides, I don't know where your final destination is so they wont be able to find you immediately." Relief washed over Cheresea and Sari and for a moment there was silence.

"Well Chala," Sari chimed, "you better head back with Noishe before they start searching for all of us."

"No. You two keep Noishe. He'll help you for speed. I'll fly back to Altamira." Cheresea and Sari knew better then to argue so after a brief farewell, the angel disappeared in to the night.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Author has nothing to report so

**The Author has nothing to report so... on with the story! Oh, I spaced the sentences differently so that it's easier to read. Tell me if it helps!**

**Chapter 3**

The sun filtered through the clouds waking a certain auburn haired girl. Cheresea yawned and stretched and Noishe (the pillow) did the same. Sari was already up and looking over their supplies. Cheresea rose to a sitting position and flashed a grin to the brunette.

Just then a huge growl startled the small group. Sari leapt in to a defense stance to challenge what ever was coming toward them and Noishe was cowering behind Cheresea. Cheresea, however, rubbed the back of her neck in the way she did when she was embarrassed. "Chill guys! My tummy's just saying that it's breakfast time". Sari stared dumbfounded at Cheresea. "That was you? I don't think I've ever herd someone's stomach growl that loud before!" Then Sari's face got a little sad and said "Were out of food. And the last of our money was spent on the boat ride." Sari glanced at Cheresea's face only to see horror mingled crazed look. "NO!" Cheresea shouted. "Your lying we can't be out of food!" "Don't worry! We'll be in Sybak in by approximately 1:30 in the afternoon." "That's great and all but that doesn't fix our money troubles." Sari bit her bottom lip and said "You never know what might happen. Maybe lady luck will be on our side." Cheresea agreed and soon they had their make shift camp pact up and were on their way to Sybak.

**Mean while back in Altamira...**

Everyone's favorite cenacle bluette was sitting on a couch in a spare room at the hotel. Chala was feeling very smug and proud of herself. It had been three days since she returned empty handed from the search. At first everyone had been angry that she had let Cheresea go and there was a lot of shouting at her from everyone. But then Mithos, who had been near the brink of psychopathic rage, had called her a 'Pathetic idiot' and then for old times sake 'daughter of Yuan'. Chala wasn't affected at all by the insults but her parents (especially Yuan) had got in to a fight with Mithos. Before she knew it most the adults had picked sides and there was a full fledged battle going on. Only Presea was collected enough to take Chala, Trethe, Jeremy, Malk, Lerek and Quet to the spare room to get them out of the path of destruction. The battle subsided and the time to reason with Chala came. Her parents threatened to ground her, take her books, not allow her to eat cheese for a year... but nothing worked. Everyone knew that Mithos was thinking up his own ways to make her talk and as a result of that Chala was never to be without adult supervision. Chala drifted from her thoughts back to reality just in time to see Genis take his turn as babysitter.

'_This is so degrading.' _Chala thought '_If you squeal now they'll let you go you know' _said the little voice known as Disloyalty. '_Tempting... very tempting.' _Chala thought '_Don't you DARE Chala Sage! You made a promise!' _Shouted Loyalty and Chala kept her mouth shut.

Genis took the chair opposite of the couch and stared at Chala intently, as if he could read her thoughts. Chala stared back in to his clear blue eyes, daring him to break the silence. Of coarse he did because Chala can be freakin' scary when she's staring at you, regardless of if she's your niece. "Chala," he started "do you realize how much pain you are causing all of us? Emotionally... and physically." He added under his breathe rubbing the spot on his ribs where Mithos had punched him.

'_His fault for siding with mother' _Chala thought with a smug grin. Instead she said "You don't understand. I made a promise to my best friends and I'm not going to Welch on it." Genis sighed "Well this is quite a dilemma. I promised _my_ best friend that I would help find his daughter. Now thanks to you I got two best friends daughters to look for. I would appreciate some cooperation." "Well that's to bad Genis." Chala Snapped "because I'm not giving an inch." Genis knew the battle was lost so he let go of the subject and started to read a book to pass the time.

**And now returning to Sybak**

Cheresea and Sari were standing in the lobby of Sybak where all the shops and stuff are. The brunette turned to look at Cheresea and asked "Where do you want to start? In the library?" As if on queue Cheresea's stomach growled emphasizing her earlier complaint. "No money or food remember?" Sari said, mostly talking to Cheresea's stomach. "Well then, what's your plan? We can't go until the end of our journey without food. That's madness women!" Cheresea stated jokingly. "Well that's the trouble with being homeless Cheresea..." Sari mumbled. "Excuse me" Said a woman passing by the two girls. She was dressed very strangely in all sorts of colours, Which accented her cool blue hair and violet eyes. On anyone else all the colours would have looked wrong, but on her it seemed to work. "I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. Are you in need of money, friend?" Sari was a little scared to talk to the strange girl but Cheresea, who never really grasped the concept of 'don't talk to strangers', answered. "Yeah, I was thinking that maybe we would go work in the Cafeteria." The girl shook her head and said "No, no that will never due. I can't leave a sister in need to work in a place like that. Especially since you're stranded and homeless. I'll give you enough money for you to get on your feet." She smiled warmly at them and beckoned for them to follow her. Cheresea started to follow but was stopped by Sari, who pulled on her arm. "You can't go with her!" she hissed. "Why not?" Cheresea whispered. "We don't know anything about her! She could be dangerous!" "Oh, you need to learn how to trust people Sari." Cheresea pulled herself free and followed the girl and Sari followed because she didn't want her to go alone. The auburn haired girl cleared her throat and asked "So where are we going miss...?" "Willow." The girl supplemented. "And we are going out to my boat. A few of my friends and I are traveling the world together. I suppose you could call us drifters, just like yourselves." She added with a grin. "If you don't mind me asking," Willow said hesitantly "Why are you two homeless?" "It's only temporary. We'll go home as soon as we find-"Cheresea was cut of by Sari elbowing her in the ribs. Willow noticed this and said apologetically "You don't have to say, it's not my place to ask." The rest of the walk out to the water was carried out in silence. "Well here we are!" Willow said happily. A medium sized boat was tied to a dock with three other girls lounging around it. They were all dressed in similar bright vivid colours and they seemed like a happy bunch. "Willow, did you get the supplies?" called a girl with bubble gum pink hair and the same violet eyes as Willow. "Who are your friends?" she asked. "Oh...um" Willow turned her head toward the Cheresea and Sari and realized that she hadn't asked there names. "Cheresea and Sari" Cheresea stated. Willow motioned with her hand toward the Pinkette "This is my sister sky," and then to the other to girls "And our friends Ginny and Tracy." She now spoke to the three girls. "I over heard these girls saying that they were out of money and homeless. I was going to help them out. Is that okay?" "Oh good heavens yes!" said Ginny "You don't even have to ask! You can never give too many helping hands, you know." Cheresea grinned and said "thank-you so much!" Even the shy and timid Sari mumbled "thanks." The four travelers were only too happy to help. Willow gave Cheresea the money and said if there was anything else they needed they only had to ask. Cheresea thanked them again and they departed. The girls waved good-bye and Willow called after them, "Peace, Love and sisterhood!"

The run away duo were now sitting in the library of Sybak surrounded with books. As it turns out Sybak recorded every event in the history of the world. Everything from the Karlahn wars to who won 'the most promising student award' at Palmacosta academy. There were also obituaries, wedding announcements and... "Lost person signs." Said Cheresea. She read from the paper that she held "Missing: Olvia Charin 5'6, 19 years old, brown hair, brown eyes . If seen contact Maybelle Charin or Tom Charin in Izoold."

Cheresea looked over the paper at Sari. Sari's face was blank and her eyes glazed over. "Sari, are you okay?" Cheresea asked. "Missing...?" Sari whispered. Cheresea gave Sari a hug and whispered in her ear "I'm sure she's fine Sari. This poster is plenty old. I'm sure someone would have found her by now." She gave Sari a squeeze and then drew back. "Well, now we know where she lives. Our next destination is Izoold." Sari said confidently.

**Well I hope you enjoyed it! ****READ AND REVIEW****!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own tales of symphonia, although, I lost interest in it a long time ago. But I hate half-assed authors who start to write a story then stop. When you start to write you're committed. Anyways... that's my rant for the day! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :) **

**Chapter 4**

Cheresea and Sari stood at the edge of the water, waving good-bye to Willow, Sky, Ginny, and Tracy. Their boat shrank into the distance as Cheresea reflected on there embarrassing request for a ride to Izoold.

_Upon realizing that the dynamic duo would have to cross seas in order to get to Izoold, they decided to call on one more favor from the four travelers. Hoping that they had not already set sail the girls ran for the port they had been before. As luck would have it the unique travelers had not yet left. _

"_Well hello again, friends!" said Willow to a breathless Brunette and redhead._

"_Hi." Cheresea panted. "Could we have one more favor?"_

"_Of coarse." Sky replied._

"_We need a ride to Izoold..." Sari trailed of biting her lip_

"_It's on the way to were we're headed. We'll gladly take you there." Tracy stated._

_Cheresea, who is clumsy enough to classify as disabled, tripped while trying to get into the boat and fell in to the water. The girls burst in to laughter and Sari, trying to stifle giggles, helped Cheresea out of the water. After being dried and given dry clothes the youngest Aurion still had a faint blush. Cheresea walked on to the deck and spotted Sari. She was looking very green while she slumped against the railing. _

"_Are you alright?" Cheresea asked._

_Sari gave her an exasperated look. "Do I look alright?"_

"_I'm sorry. That was a dumb question." Said Cheresea._

"_I'll be fine once I get off the boat." Sari turned to Ginny who was looking out to the horizon. "How much longer until were there?"_

_Ginny gave her a sympathetic look and told her it would be two more hours until they were there. Sari groaned then turned and upchucked in to the sea. Needless it was a very long and embarrassing two hours. _

"Cheresea!" Sari snapped her figures in front of Cheresea's face.

"What?"

"Were you listening to me at all?"

"Um," Cheresea hesitated "no..." Sari sighed.

"I was just saying what if we do find her and she doesn't want me?" Sari said in a small voice. Cheresea wrapped her arms around her best friend. She didn't know what to say to console and reassure her. It was possible that Olvia Charin didn't want her daughter, but turning away now from the journey was not an option. Cheresea grabbed Sari's hand and lead her toward the tiny village of Izoold.

Cheresea was always eager to see new places. Her eyes feasted on the sight which was Izoold. The tiny little town had a charm which fascinated her. Cheresea glanced at Sari who was shaking like a leaf.

"Deep breaths Sari. Everything will be fine. If nothing else you still have your dad and all your friends." Sari started to visibly relax.

"Your right." She stated. "I guess I just need closure."

The walked over to a man at a market.

"Excuse me." Said Sari timidly. "Can you tell us where we can find the Charins?"

The man glanced up at from the fish he was chopping at the mention of the word "Charin". He glanced from Cheresea to Sari then continued to chop the fish.

"Not many folks come around to visit Miss Charin. This is unexpected."

Sari's heart leapt at the conformation that her mother still lived here.

"Where does she live?"

The man gave directions to her house (which were very simple due to the size of the village) and the two girls were on there way. They walked up the steps to a wooden door. Sari took a deep breath again then knocked on the door. There was a minute of silence before the door opened and a woman with long brown hair and brown eyes looked at them. She seemed quite surprised to see them there.

"Can I help you?" She asked

"Are you Olvia Charin?" Sari asked nervously.

The woman looked at Sari cautiously then asked "What do you want with Olvia Charin?"

"She's my mother." Sari said bluntly.

A look of comprehension crossed the woman's face but was soon replaced with sorrow. She nervously twisted her hands together. "Come in dear."

Sari and Cheresea followed the woman in to a rather shabby looking house. She lead them in to the living room. The two friends seated themselves on the couch and the woman sat in a chair opposite of them.

"We have so much to discus dear. Oh, this is so unexpected." The woman said.

"_**Are**_you my mother?" Sari asked.

"No. I'm your aunt. My name is Jade Charin. Olvia was my twin sister."

Sari sighed and looked down at her hands. "Not to be rude, but could you please tell me where Olvia is? My friend and I have been on a very long journey to find her and we're not leaving until we see her."

The woman's eyes misted slightly. "I'm so sorry dear. Olvia died twelve years ago."

A stunned and awkward silence filled the room. "Are you girl's hungry? I could get you some sandwiches." No response came. "I suppose I should tell you my story" Said Jade.

"Growing up Olvia and I were as different as night and day. I was the shy, brainy one while Olvia was the wild, popular one. I swear, even though we were identically, she was the prettier one too. Olvia was never single for long and also never had a boyfriend for any long length of time. The usual boys she brought home were total losers and she broke their hearts within a couple of weeks."

Jade looked up and saw Sari's face full of disappointment. "Don't get me wrong." She added hastily. "Olvia was a very sweet person with a hot temper. She just made the wrong choices when it came to boys." This seemed to cheer Sari up a bit.

"Anyways, one day Olvia came home all giddy and happy. All she could talk about was this traveler that she had hooked up with. 'Mithos is so handsome.', 'Mithos so smart', 'Mithos is so funny'." Jade mimicked in what must have been Olvia's voice.

"We thought it was just one of her usual boys that would be history at the end of next week. But weeks turned in to months and she was still with him. One day when we were 19, I woke up to find her missing. A note on the kitchen table told us that she had run away to elope with Mithos. My daddy was furious. He put up missing signs and got search parties together. No one ever found them. We never got a message from Olvia telling us she was alright. My parents worrying over their daughter drove them in to a early grave. My daddy died of a heart attack within 5 months of Olivia's absence. My mom followed shortly after from a stroke." Grief filled Jade's face as she told them this. Sari got up and gave her aunt a hug, even though she had only known her twenty minutes. Jade calmed down and continued her story.

"Olvia was gone for a year. When she returned home she wasn't the same person I remembered. She was so thin and had dark circles around her eyes. She became very shy even around me. Telling her of our parent's deaths only made this worse. She was depressed. I tried to ask her what had happened while she was away, but she only told me she did something unforgivable. I asked her about Mithos and she said she left him and gave no reasons why. I could tell that she still loved him and regretted doing whatever she did. She became very weak and died two months after her return. The doctors told me they didn't know what had killed her, but I know it was a broken heart."

Tears rolled down Jade's and Sari's cheeks. They held each other until they felt able to speak.

"My birth was such a horrible thing? Why did she regret having me so much it killed her? I don't understand!" Sari wailed.

"No honey, she didn't regret having you. She regretted passing on the Charin curse. She regretted making your life miserable right from the start. Olivia and I swore a long time ago that the Charin curse would die out with us. We were the last Charins in the family beside mom and daddy so we swore never to have kids."

Relief washed over Sari as they dried there tears. The rest of the visit Sari wanted to know more about her mothers past. They talked for many hours until Jade told them the time. Sari didn't want to leave but going home was inevitable. They bid farewell and Jade told Sari that just because Olvia was no longer alive was no reason that she shouldn't visit. Sari promised to visit her soon with her father. Jade seemed uncomfortable at the idea of Mithos coming but promised she would try to like him.

Cheresea and Sari had just gotten out of Izoold when two rheaird landed near by and Lloyd and Mithos came running at them. There voices tangled together in a blur of concern and anger

"Are you alright?"

"You're not hurt are you?"

"We were so worried!"

"Don't ever do that again!"

"You're grounded for the next month!"

"Just wait until we get home! You'll be sorry!"

"What were you thinking?"

"Dad hush!" Sari shouted to make herself herd. "You can punish us when we get home but right now let's just take a moment for ourselves."

Mithos calmed down and agreed. As they climbed on to their rheairds Mithos asked "how's your mother these days?" Sari held on to Mithos waist as they took off and responded "she's doing well". She knew she would have to tell him the truth, but right now she just wanted to enjoy this moment with her dad.

**Alright! It's done! Finally! **

**Please read and review! Hope you enjoyed my story even if you consider it to be a little corny. :)**

**Peace out! **


End file.
